A Side Story
by Faerlyte
Summary: A series of mini stories I'm writing in which we look through both Tifa and Vincent's eyes as their relationship slowly grows through out the game setting. If it is well received, it may become the prelude to a bigger story.
1. Those Who Hide

**Vignettes of Tifa and Vincent:**

**Northern Light Conversation**

Key:

_Italics are character's thoughts_

_**Bold italics are the demons' thoughts inside Vincent**_

Important: This switches back and forth between Tifa and Vincent's perspective. We begin with Tifa's perspective. At each line break it will change.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since I'd laid down to sleep. I realized shortly after that sleep was a privilege I wouldn't have. The violent onslaught of images brought on by the darkness chased away my exhaustion. The reality of Aeris' death had finally settled and there were not enough tears in the world to do justice to the pain. 

I stared dazedly out the crystalized glass, around white laden pine branches and over the snow capped rooftops, and she was everywhere. That smile and her intense bright eyes, and the haunting whisper of her voice somewhere inside me, wouldn't surrender the night. The trees seemed so lonely standing there motionless in the twilight, as lonely as my own heart. My fingers wanted to dig into the comforter and burry my body in denial.

_What now?_

A cold draft had permeated the walls of the room; singed logs sat cool in the shadows of the fireplace. How sick the irony--I'd been traveling over wild country for weeks and I still couldn't build a decent fire. I felt so miserable and tired and alone, and now I was cold. What would they think if they saw me like this? My travel companions...I wonder if they'd think me weak? Or would they too lose hope? I was supposed to be the binding glue of our entourage.

There had always been someone else to harden the glue though, someone to help me bear the burden. Someone that could listen to my problems without letting the others know that I had them, and who would advise me. That person had been Aeris these past weeks.

Funny how when you need something the most it never seems to be there.

My eyes were filling with moisture again. If I sank my teeth into my lip any harder I'd have my own piercing. I couldn't risk waking anyone and having them find me like this.

The pressure of all my guilt and emotional confusion was building ready to burst from the groaning dam that kept it.

I wanted to be strong for them, but I had nothing left.

I swallowed the sobbing and sat up. I would go crazy in this silence if I didn't get some fresh air. My gaze drifted absently to the undefined lump in the next bed. Only the top of her ebony head was visible. She'd been asleep at least an hour ago, and the likelihood of waking her was slim at best. Yuffie could sleep through blaring trumpets and a 9.0 earthquake.

If I was going to worry about someone hearing me it would be those two gentlemen next door. Cid was like Yuffie in that respect, however, Vincent was an entirely different matter. He was a frustratingly light sleeper on the occasion it occurred to him to sleep.

He hadn't expressed any awareness or curiosity towards me before, concerning my nighttime habits, so I was content to assume that tonight wouldn't be any different.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and fumbled around for my boots. Tears streamed slowly down my cheeks, on drop –two– splashing against my fingers as I tied the laces. I tried to ignore it and focus on anything but hopelessness. I wanted so much to confide in someone, to let my heart out, but it was bottled up inside poisoning my spirit.

Every noise I made seemed to carry in volume through the stillness of night as I clomped across the floor. Sometimes I would stop and just listen, half expecting someone to burst through the door and demand an explanation for the noise.

No one came. I'm not sure if I should be relieved or depressed by that.

Her memory was hovering in the corners of my mind, waiting. Behind her was the image of Cloud's face, as it had appeared when he laid her to rest. My teeth were clenched as I fought to control the grief welling up inside..

There was more left in the wake of her passing than just loss of a friend; there was another loss that I wasn't ready to face. I refused to give it even a moment's thought. I would have to cope with the loss of the former before I could confront the latter.

I grabbed a coat on the way out. It was one of those poof coats that made you look like an inflated balloon, but they were warm. I stole a final glance back at the room and its last inhabitant, so peaceful–I envied her–, and slipped out into the hall.

Aeri sand I always shared rooms before. That was our "Girl Time". She was the closest female friend I'd ever had.

My back sagged heavily against the door, shutting it firmly. It resounded louder than I intended and I froze for a moment, listening for movement anywhere. I was rewarded with silence; painful silence.

I thought my knees would buckle as I leaned back with a soundless cry. She as gone–he was gone. Everything I had was gone.

And there was no one to cry to.

Cloud would shrug me away, too immersed within his own grief. Barret would listen, but he wouldn't know what to say. He was never good with crying girls anyhow. Yuffie was too young, Cid too gruff, like Barret. Nanaki was a viable option, but how could I thrust myself upon him? How could I do it to anyone?

My head thudded against the door, and I spun away from it. In all truth any one of them would be more than happy to offer their shoulders to cry on, even Yuffie. Pride stopped me from going to them. I couldn't admit that I wasn't tough enough. They were looking up to me to hold them together and I felt like a miserable liar because it was all a pathetic facade.

There was one other that I hadn't considered and for obvious reasons: Vincent. I shouldn't have even entertained the thought, but he had a voice...a beautiful voice. That voice could sweep you off your feet and melt your soul with its soothing resonance. There wasn't another sound in the world that could quell my anxieties more effectively.

He knocked my heart rate down a notch whenever I was nervous and made the impossible seem like a piece of cake, such was the extent of his gift. He could be announcing the end of the world and I would be ready to face everything.

_I could use a level head right now._

I turned my head hesitantly at the next room down the hall. Some external force of will compelled my feet to move and in a moment I was standing before the very door. My hands trembled and worried the fabric of my skirt as I debated whether to knock. It was late, almost midnight at least (I'd been keeping track of the agonizingly slow lapse of time while I lay wide awake in bed). Was this really appropriate?

I shook my head sharply as my fist hovered a few inches from the wooden surface of the door. This was stupid. I was stupid. It wasn't right to stack this on him, especially considering how we hardly knew each other. The circumstances would be too awkward,. He might laugh at me for all I knew, or call me weak.

That was ridiculous of course, to say the least, but I wasn't thinking rationally.

I was going to turn away and leave when fate intervened. It was quite the shock when the door swung open unbidden and I found myself illuminated by the merciless glow of the fire burning within. Suffice to say, I was frozen with mortification.

Vincent's mildly startled red eyes were flecked with orange and yellow, a fire of their own. The moment was clearly waiting on me to say something. When I did not his brow lifted ever so slowly, examining the situation with a diligence that only Vincent knew.

My cheeks flushed hot and I opened my mouth, but words would only pave the way for tears, the humiliation of which I couldn't bare..

I swallowed hard, willing myself to be calm, to come up with some excuse for this 'coincidental' meeting. He was neither amused nor agitated, but Vincent was a talented mask-designer and made people believe whatever he wanted them to. It was just my luck that a flicker of understanding flashed in his calm, unassuming gaze, and with it every chord of my resolve snapped.

_Why did you open the door?!_

My hands were first to react as I burst into tears, covering my shamed face before I could see his reaction. I'd spent days building my wall only to have it unraveled in a single breath.

_Oh gods... _"I'm sorry." It was the only clear sound I made amidst the muddled sobbing and choking.

If only he hadn't opened the door, I could've left and he would never have known. Everything would've resolved itself in time.

Before I could even try to explain myself, Vincent was in hall beside me, closing the door to his room. He took me by the hand without a word and started down the hall, and that is where our journey began.

* * *

I was awake, sitting by the window in fact, when I heard shuffling in the room next door. It did not concern me as I'd become accustomed to Tifa's late night excursions and was content to let her be. She never slept as often as the others. She would rather vent her sorrows to the empty air than have her friends know that she was human too, with her own fears and sorrows. Stubborn to the end so as not to be a burden to anyone. 

Only she was, unbeknownst to her. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to concentrate on reading when she started pacing next door. Her, and Cid muttering in his sleep. I cursed my heightened sense of hearing tenfold on these nights. Could I but be normal, and my soul as hard as I claim.

Tonight got the best of me. The sobbing was the final grain to tip the scale. She had quieted for a time, and I thought for a moment that I might be saved the trouble, but the sound of her door slamming sealed my fate.

I stood up from the window with more resolve than I felt, and set down my book–it was an exceptionally good one.

Having not been around her long enough to develop a sure understanding of her tendencies and personality, I couldn't be certain just what was going through her mind to send her running blindly off into the night . Understandably, I was disturbed by her strange behavior and felt that it justified some 'looking into'. I would not have to be seen.

There was a quite fear in the back of my mind too of stumbling, too late, upon another tragedy. With that thought I scarcely touched the floor I came so swiftly to the door. I would drag her back by force, so help me, if she indicted the slightest inkling of suicide. .

I stopped short. _Am I mad?_ Where had this deep concern so suddenly sprouted from to have me sprinting down hallways in pursuit of a woman?

I would have burned holes in that door had my curse encompassed such a skill, but it did not.

I might have turned back then, but my conscience, frayed though it is, still functions when I deem it necessary. She wouldn't have to know that I was there and I could keep an eye on her until I was satisfied that she was safe. I wouldn't have to risk exposing myself to her.

If I allowed them believe I cared, the bonds that were inevitably growing between us all would only strengthen. I couldn't allow that. Or so was my twisted logic. Being a half demon has a wonderfully twisted influence on one's thoughts.

My hand wrung the life from that doorknob as I twisted it open. I was not aware that I'd even been reaching for it.

How I do wish I hadn't.

There was no warning heralding the broken display of a girl awaiting me on the other side of that door. To say that I was stunned would be a grievous understatement. I was so many things all at once, none of which I had any control over or knew what to do with.

I still couldn't fathom how I had not heard her approach the door. I'd been standing right there entirely oblivious to her presence on the other side.

Yet another reason why I shouldn't allow feelings to get in the way of thinking. I was becoming lax and clumsy. It seemed that even 30 years in the coffin could not rid me of those trivial human emotions which no demon should rightly possess.

Her gaping mouth and puffy, reddened eyes stared up at me with an expression of comical horror. Later we would laugh at ourselves in that moment, but in that moment the faintest hint of amusement would have been terribly erroneous under the circumstances..

I knew instantaneously why she had come. My efforts to remain calm and guarded were in vain against the power the trust she was so graciously putting in me. I could not fathom to turn her away as vulnerable as she was.

She'd come to me–Gods' know why–of all people. That traitorous shred of pride left in me swelled to be held in such high esteem.

Although, she could've been looking for Cid. But as much as I was beginning to enjoy his odd company, I doubted that it was his guidance she sought, as his advice so often advocated a pack of cigarettes.

She burst into unrestrained tears like nothing but a grown woman whose had far much to deal with on her plate can. I wish I was any better at consoling than Barret or Cid, but I could scarcely hope to live up to her expectations.

_Oh hell..._

"I'm sorry." It poured in out one quick, guilt-laden, breath. She didn't mean to be here, hadn't wanted to be discovered, and I'd inadvertently cornered her.

Amazing what the simple action of opening a door can do.

I moved into the hall and close the door before her woes could carry into my room. Cid had surprised me on more than one occasion with his uncanny ability to wake up whenever I specifically desired that he not.

It was necessary to usher her away from here as soon as possible. She would wake the entire building, given time, if I did not. That is the only reason why I'd ever deem to touch her, I've told myself many times. I thought it would do her good to lead her someplace else.

In reality, I had no idea what I was doing, or even why. Had I realized that the simple act of taking her hand in mine would so change the course of our futures, I would gladly have taken it again.

At the top of the stairs she finally stopped and refused to budge. I turned back at her calmly. Tifa was not a woman to be led around, even when under extreme duress. She was bound to retaliate sooner or later, and I would've been disappointed had she not. Either that or very concerned.

Her swollen eyes regarded me with both uncertainty and curiosity. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly, hiccuping.

"There is something I thought you might like to see." I explained. I hoped. "We may speak outside."

Tifa tilted her head at that, surprised. "Talk?" She blinked. "Are you sure?"

"That is what you wanted when you came to my door, isn't it?" I inquired steadily.

She bowed her head sheepishly as one boot lifted off the floor to rub the back of her opposite leg. "Y-yeah. I guess."

"Then let us be on our way." I hastened down the stairs, relieved that her heat no longer stung the hand which had held her. Her footsteps were not far behind.

An oil lamp cast a dull glow on the first floor, set nearby the snoring night watch as he sprawled out over the inn's front desk. Tifa stopped to examine the flicker flames. Her brow wrinkled and she stepped away momentarily to scoot the lamp beyond the range of the innkeepers precariously twitching elbow.

I watched her, oddly fascinated by the display. Such care and awareness while in her current state of mind was to be commended.

She was smiling apologetically when she turned back around, her eyes glossy and immeasurably sad. Shadows danced across her reddened face, drawing out the beauty buried beneath hours of misery.

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to develop feelings for these people. They were always finding ways of undermining my resolve.

No matter how many tears she may cry, Tifa maintained a strict dedication to her duty as a friend and person that never ceased to amaze me. Nothing deprived her of her senses. Always others before herself.

Entirely too selfless for so wonderful a woman.

* * *

He was looking at me in such a way that I was feeling very self-conscious. I'd already felt thoroughly terrible for having disrupted his evening. Did he have to look at me so intently? Maybe there was something on my teeth. 

I edged towards him, careful looking away, and waited for something to happen. That force was carrying me along again, only this time it seemed to radiate from Vincent himself, like a gravitational pull. I was seemingly at the mercy of his whim.

After a brief lapse in time, he pivoted towards the door and disappeared outside.

A gust of cold air swept around my exposed legs as I followed him out and I shivered. I traced his footsteps with hobbling leaps and bound (such long legs). He was so quiet and focused. What it was that so strongly held his attention I couldn't fathom. When he stopped I narrowly avoided colliding into him, as I had, evidently, been quite immersed in my own thoughts.

His eyes peered up at the sky and their depth seemed eternal. He lifted a glistening golden gauntlet, indicating a point in the sky. Whatever it was had enraptured him thoroughly. I wish I had not been so cold.

I followed his guidance though, despite the growing numbness of my flesh. There was something here that he wanted me to see, and Vincent so rarely expressed such an devout interest in anything, to another person.

My breath caught in surprise, and I smiled through tears of joy. I had enjoyed nights under the stars in Nibelheim, but none that I remember were ever so clear as this, nor did the Auroras Borealis ever reach that far south.

The sky was streaked with pale green and lavender bands of dancing light waves. Some fluttered as ribbons in the wind while others were like waves, rolling slow and graceful across the sky. They were slightly transparent against the blackness of night, and bright enough to blind the stars nearby.

Their colors changed fluctuated between hues of purple and the common green, to scant traces of red and pink at the very ends. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. Their tendrils stretched from one horizon to the other and out of sight beyond the mountains.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. I realized, absently, that my hand was on Vincent's arm and that our bodies were considerably closer than before, though I attribute that to my sub-conscious need for warmth.

The northern lights reflected brightly off the crystalized snow and illuminated the night, just like a fool moon would.

_Simply beautiful._

"I heard stories about them when I was a child." I murmured. "It's been so long that I'd nearly forgotten, not that the stories did them justice.." I glanced his way and paused, startled.

Vincent was oblivious to me in his entrancement. I couldn't believe it, nor did I expect it.. It was a rare thing to see him expressing such deep emotion. I was suddenly afraid to move, lest I break the enchantment and lose that image of him, even if it was not for me.

He was content in that moment. No guilt, no sins, no pain; only blissful respite.

My mind seemed to fold around that idea of him and then there was only Vincent. He was too at peace to notice my watching him. I don't know how much time passed–it might have only been seconds, but they were the longest seconds of my life.

This side of him was so very different from what I was accustomed to expect. I was being given a glimpse of the man behind the mask, a most unwonted privilege. The man who shunned human interaction and fought in cold silence beside his comrades.

I smiled sadly. If only he knew the power of his voice, might he talk more? It left me with a feeling of mischief that I was taking advantage of this moment to study him when he wasn't aware. This distraction was welcome though.

The mood was perfectly peaceful, and the world alive with magic, emotion and a gentle, loving passion for quiet contentment. There was the man too, wrought with secrets galore just waiting to be discovered. I was too intrigued to let the opportunity pass. Maybe, just maybe, he would divulge a secret or two before he closed his walls again.

"Vincent," I spoke aloud to him softly, studying every crevice of his face with an unfamiliar longing. He was handsome, devastatingly so, but you had to see past the frightening visage to realize it.

I swallowed hard and tried not to think that way. He was simply a friend that I sought for guidance, or maybe to guide. To admit there was more to it than that would bring unwanted difficulties.

Now was just for two people in need of one's company for a night. Tomorrow would be back to life.

* * *

Few things quell the spirit like the silence of a clear night spent under the stars or the inescapable notice of a remarkled woman. I was not so consumed by my appreciation for inadamant beauty to not notice that of the flesh. Staring was customarily expected when your body was so altered as mine and I had long since come to terms with it. Somehow her intense scrutiny was different though. I confess, it took all the willpower I possessed not to buckle beneath that stare. 

_I cannot...forget.  
_

How long had it been since I felt this contentment? How long since I could endure the presence of a warm body so near to mine and not push them away? Even the haunting knowledge that I was undeserving of such exquisite company could not take away this moment.

"Vincent," Her voice pervaded the silence, and with a sigh the spell departed into the night. It was foolish to wish that such moments lasted forever, but the memory would remain eternal.

_Time to listen._ She had, after all, come out to talk, but I was I prepared for a conversation that carried os much weight? I hardly knew the woman. What guidance could I give?

"Can we still win?" She blurted out hastily. She was biting her lip again.

I regarded her quizzically, "Is that not why we still fight?"

Tifa pursed her lips impatiently, "Yes, but, do _you _still believe?" She demanded earnestly. There was an element of desperation there. "I feel...I feel like it's all so hopeless now."

"We make our hope by fighting back." I replied. _And what hope have I but for revenge? _"I would not be here were victory not an option." _Would I?_

Tifa smiled wearily. "I guess not." She murmured sadly. "It's just...never mind." Her hair fell about her face as she looked away.

I took a step forward to look back at her. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, Tifa. Everyone fears."

She glanced passed me towards the sky as fresh tears glistened on her pale skin. With a deep breath she composed herself. "I'm never as strong as I want to be. I'm always depending on someone else."

_May the gods help me, I'm not the right person for this._ "You demand far too much from yourself." I answered promptly."It is not your responsibility to maintain the sanity of our group at all times--it is difficult enough to maintain your own. Let yourself rest, Tifa. You have most certainly earned it."

Tifa sighed. "Maybe." She agreed reluctantly. "I'm sure you're right. You always are." She smiled sadly, "Sometimes I wish I were more like you."a

My jaw tightened reflexively. _Bloody fool. _"No, you do not. You are capable. Have courage in your own abilities to make the right decisions."

"I don't think I'm smart enough." She said wistfully.

I winced to hear those words so effortlessly spoken, for she believed them.

Her eyes lifted to mine, "I spent 5 years in the slums, remember? As a bar hostess in a mini skirt to make matters worse. I never had much of an education."

"Don't be a fool." I snapped. I was furious. I could have taken her by the shoulders and shaken her, but I had to hold my temper if I were to talk any sense into her. "Self-pity serves no advantageous purpose. It will destroy you given the chance. We all have experienced hopelessness--it is overcoming it that seperates us from others. You have a job to do. They depend on you--Cloud more than anyone. He is our most powerful weapon, but you are the heart."

Tifa was downcast and silent. The fear was slowly fading and her expression hardened. "You're right." Tifa agreed calmly. Her eyes were ghostly as she looked up at me. "I have to be strong for her too. We can't let her death be in vain." She clenched her hands determinedly. "Thank you, Vincent. You've been such a great help."

I grunted and turned away wordlessly. That was enough talking to last me at least a week, and all in one 15 minute sitting. She was far more cunning than she gave herself credit for, always fabricating ways in which to draw me into conversation, and succeeding more often than I cared to admit.

The more she drew me from the sanctuary of my solitude, the harder it was for me to retreat. I had to escape before she did worse.

* * *

My heart stopped to see his back turn to me; he was closing his shell again. It was always this way when he got too close to being human. For reasons I cannot understand, Vincent was afraid to_ feel_. Whatever past he hid behind that mask was eating him apart, but until he was ready to reveal it, no one could help him. 

"I wish you'd let us in." I called after him. It was a risk, but one that I was willing to take, if only to receive an angry retort. I might learn from it.

Vincent stopped, but he made no effort to face me. For a moment he said nothing at all and I feared that he might continue on again without a word. Then he spoke, "It's late." He said, "We have an early start tomorrow."

I licked my lips anxiously. "We might never have this opportunity again you know." I reminded him softly. "I think I'll stay out a while longer and...enjoy this m oment as long as I can. You're welcome to stay."

He looked back at me, his eyes guarded by a shadow of doubt. "That would not be wise." He responded gravely.

"Why?" I demanded. "Tell me why, Vincent."

His head leaned back with an audible sigh. "Let it be, Tifa." He said and looked directly me in silent plea. "Let it be."

I regarded him stubbornly, watching his hair cascade down his back in a shimmering black mane, and wanted to slap him. "People care about you; they want to help." I could feel another tear slip away. "If you want to be left alone, then just go right now. I won't stop you."

* * *

Wretched woman. Wretched, beautiful woman. Too intelligent for her own good. Indeed, how could I leave now? Allowing the abomination that is Sephiroth to achieve his goals would far exceed my greatest sin. I could not go. 

"I know you care, Vincent. That's a good thing. Whatever you might think about yourself, you have a heart of gold." Tifa inhaled deeply, her eyes distant. "So, don't throw away a chance for peace when it comes your way because it's hard to find in times like these."

_Why don't you just twist too while you're at it? Your hand is already firmly clenched on my conscience as it is._

_**But you know she's right.**_

_Away with you._

**_She's not asking for your hand in marriage._**

_Bloody hell..._

Somehow I convinced myself to go back and stand beside her. Her smile glowed vitocriously at me, but behind her eyes there was only relief. She was that concerned for me? I can't say I understood why. This was a disaster in the making.

"Just this once." I informed her.

Tifa chuckled and slipped her arm casually around mine. My discomfort was obvious, but she only looked at me and winked. "Just making sure you don't try to run off on me again." She said.

"That is hardly necessary." I intoned flatly, eying our linked arms with distinct dislike. "I don't intend to leave."

"And I don't intend to seduce you, so quit being nervous." Tifa replied impatiently. She fidgeted uncertainly, "Actually, I'm cold and you're warm, and it seemed like a good idea."

I frowned casting a brief, ill-advised glance at her bare legs. "What do you expect, clothed as you are?"

Tifa gasped and broke into a wide grin. "Vicnent, I never imagined you were the type."

An unfamliar heat crept up my throat. My eyes hardened in an effort to hide my unbidden amusement. "What are you insinuating?"

She looked at me with utter fascination and promptly burst into laughter. "What I wouldn't give...for a camera right now." She managed breathlessly. "You're blushing."

I lifted one questioning brow ever so slightly at that. Had it been anyone else, I might have felt embarrassed, but this was Tifa. "Preposterous." I stated bluntly, the hint of a smile veiled behind my collar.

Tifa studied me severely, searching. Then she leaned forward, clearly violated the rules of personal space, and without warning brushed her lips every so faintly over my chin; she could hardly reach higher I towered so much over her.

"Thank you for everything." She said earnestly. "Don't drift away, ok?"

My body had been numb for so long that it seemed impossible to feel again, until now. Could have melted ice with the heat that pulsed through my veins i that moment. "Are you trying to ruin me?" I asked her pointedly, eyes narrowing considerably.

She sighed. "No, I'm trying to coax you out of that cold exterior."

_You don't really want that_. She could be so difficult sometimes. "I'm afraid you would be greatly disappointed. There is nothing left."

Tifa crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't believe that."

"That is your choice." I replied.

She shook her head lightly. "You're wrong. Someday I'll prove it to you." She inhaled deeply and hugged her coat closer. "You're off the hook for now, but don't think you'll get away forever."

"I should go." I turned my back to her, afraid of what my eyes would reveal. When she made no move to stop me I kept walking. Each crunching step seemed to emphasize the shattering of my shield.

I was reaching for the door when something hit me solidly in the back of the head with shocking cold. It seeped down the back of my neck torterously slow. Snow. I sucked in sharply at the dreadful freezing sensation as it shot down my back.

Tifa's voice rang out shrilly not far away as she broke into hysterical laughter. "Bullseye!" She hollered triumphantly.

She was approaching from my left as I hastily removed the excess snow before anymore of it could escape beneath my clothes. When I'd finished a rather sizeable lump of the substance had collected in my hand. Enough to exact revenge before she had a chance to recover.

"You ok?" Tifa asked suddenly and stopped beside me.

I glanced down at her narrowly and shoved the last of her handiwork into that lovely face. She let out a startled cry, staggering back and wiping her face frantically. Her eyes were widened in disbelief as she cleared her face and stared back at me.

"You...!" She gasped, holding back a startled grin. "That was hardly the action of a gentleman." Tifa huffed and walked passed towards the door with a emphasized 'humph'. She peaked back over her shoulder with a appreciative smile, "Thanks again. I feel a lot better now, like I could take on the world."

"You spent more time gawking at me than anything else." I mentioned idly.

She blushed bright red at that. "I d-don't know what you're talking about." She stammered. "I thought it was lovely."

"Why Tifa, you flatter me." I responded in jest.

_Mmm, you're getting far to good at this.  
_

She grew very quiet, her eyes glued to mine, confused and longing for...soemthing. For once the girl seemed wary, and rightfully so. "Vincent..." Tifa trailed off. She forced another smile, "You're becoming quite the dashing rogue. I think it's time we called it a night, don't you?"

"Indeed." I answered impatiently.

* * *

He opened the door for me without a word and we traversed the steps in silence. I was still recovering from what had just transpired between us seconds ago when we reached my room. What was I supposed to say to him after that? Nothing felt comfortable anymore, even his voice. It seemed to only make me more nervous, and I couldn't understand why. 

I looked back at him for a moment, brooding quietly to myself. "I really enjoyed your company. Thanks." I told him earnestly.

Vincent stiffened. "Don't get used to it." He muttered and strode next door.

I frowned sadly and idly glanced his way. "Why do you insist on being unhappy?"

To my surprise, he met my gaze from down the hall, somewhat stunned. "What makes you think that?" He inquired curiously.

"Whenever you seem close to something good, you immediately shrink away from it. I don't understand, but I guess that's just how you are." I trailed off tiredly. "You enjoy tormenting yourself, don't you?"

Vincent seemed to struggle at a loss for words. He averted his gaze to the floor and exhaled loudly, "I did not ask you, or anyone else, to understand. Leave me be, Tifa. If I wanted your help, I'd ask for it."

That's always how it goes, isn't it? All of a sudden I felt very tired and worn, like I could sink to the floor and sleep endlessly. It was probably time to call it a night. He would come around eventually. Maybe it was best for both of us that he didn't now anyway.

From kindred spirit to the aloof anti-hero. If only I understood, maybe I could convince him to let me help.

Not right now, however. I had a job to do and friends' spirits to lift. This was just the first chapter of our own little side story. I'd afford it time only when I had it, and right now I didn't.

So it will have to end here. Until the next chapter, of which I'm sure, and I hope, there will be many more of.

I can read people too, sometimes, and there is more to this story.

The door closed quietly behind me as I entered my room, ignoring the obnoxious noise resonating from Cid's bed. My mind was too distracted by this new development of friendship between the woman next door and myself. Everything I sought to avoid had finally caught up with me, and I couldn't escape it anymore.

Only the task at hand would save me from it. I had to hope that it would give me enough time to reconstruct my defenses. That way I would be prepared for her the next time. She wouldn't unravel me so easily again. It was just the mood of the night that had allowed a part of me to open up to her. Nothing more.

It would not happen again. The first experience had deprived me of my sanity for long enough. For it to happen again would be disastrous.

No more...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, it's sort of a one shot, but then again not so much. I'll add another chapter dealing with another important interaction between the two, or maybe two more. They'll serve as a basis for another story I have in mind concerning these two. I know, I've got other stories to work on, but I don't have any more interest in Black Feathers at the moment. I don't like it...at all - ich. The other one I intend to keep working on, but right now I'm in the mood for a different sort of story. 

Oh yes, and I've finished all my school work, joy! Well, except for one final, but I'll have that finished as soon as I get the rest of my work back. Then I'll be graduating on the 31st. Anyway, I've got a lot of time to write now.

Always a joy to write for everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.

Faerlyte


	2. Facing Truth: Part 1

**Vignettes of Tifa and Vincent **

** Facing Truth: Part 1  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I presume, to own FF7, its settings, or its characters. I am certainly not making a _profit _from this either, although I'm free for hiring if you want, Square-Enix... ... ...haha, yeah right, anyway...

Again, this switches between Tifa and Vincent's perspectives. At each line break it changes. We begin from Tifa's point of view, and I think you can all guess, once you start reading, what part of the game this is based in - only I've thrown in a few of my own little twists.

* * *

Gas. It was flooding the chamber as I sat bound to the execution chair while beyond the door the battle raged on. It was much too solid for Barret to break through with force, and the locking mechanism was in a separate room. To put it simply, I was going to die here under the present circumstances. 

"Tifa, just hold your breath!" He cried from the other side, his fist banging on the barrier. "Hold on as long as you can!"

"Hurry up! I can't hold it forever." I retorted anxiously. Panic and the realities of my present predicament were slowly setting in.

_I could die here._

He quieted for a moment and I could only make out muffled voices on the other side. Then he hollered back to me, "Tifa, I'll help you, I promise!" There was and nervous edge in his voice that didn't sound _at all _promising.

Holding my breath had become too arduous to risk a response, and my hope was thinning.

Thank the Gods for small favors. All was not lost, despite how futile the situation looked at first glance. I don't know who he was or why or how, but the guard had dropped the keys in front of me _deliberately _as he had walked by. I'd caught the inconspicuous flicker of his gaze my way and the vague nod of his head. He was giving me my pass to life.

It was hard to sit still with them so close and within my reach, but I had decided to wait for the door to shut before I tried for them. Then gas had started almost immediately afterwards, strewing my thoughts chaotically about in such a way that I had forgotten about the keys for a short time. A new sense of urgency coursed through my veins as my time was now counting down and I had a lot to do before I was out.

I stretched my legs out as far as I could to reach the object of desire. It was an arduous task and oxygen deprivation was sapping my energy twice as fast. Once I had the keys between my boots there was still an even more grueling endeavor waiting for me. I never imagined that I would be forced to rely on my flexibility and strength in such a way.

With my hands clamped down solidly, I could use them to brace my body and carefully lift the keys up with my legs and stomach while I leaned forward. It so happened that I could stretch just enough to nab freedom with my teeth. The worst part seemed over, until I realized that there was more than one key on the ring and that I only desired one. Even more disturbing was the fact that I'd have to undo the first clasp using my mouth, and time was running out.

My head was feeling light and my thoughts fuzzy. I rattled the first key vigorously in the lock, ignoring the bitter taste of iron in my mouth as I fought with it. There was never a sound so gratifying than that soft 'click' as the clasp flipped open and my hand was free.

_It's my lucky day!_

I managed to resist the desperate urge to inhale a mouthful of gas in the midst of my victory, and quickly thrust the key into the hole on the last wrist cuff. My hand trembled violently as I twisted and wrenched at the lock. It came undone at last and I bolted out of the chair away from the most concentrated area of gas.

Against my better judgement I chanced a quick breath, which served only to nearly paralyze me with such agony that I at first collapsed. I covered my mouth and nose, and staggered dazedly to the machine in the corner. There were two levers and three buttons staring up at me, probably laughing.

_Which one turns off the gas? _There was a serious design flaw here. Where were the _fucking _labels! Not one had any kind of marking that indicated an on or off switch. _What the hell is wrong with these people? _

In the end I settled on the age old 'Green' means go and 'Red' means stop. I punched the red button and the machine groaned. To my relief, the gas flow ceased abruptly and a rumbling noise emitted from above in the ceiling as the chamber was filled with clean oxygen again.

I exhaled sharply and collapsed against the machine, catching my breath. It was several minutes before the gas's effects had fully cleared and I felt strong enough to move without suffering a dizzy spell. I went to the door first, but after one feeble attempt at prying it open, I realized that it was utterly hopeless. The handle was probably on the opposite side, if there was one at all, and it was locked besides.

"What did you do? Hey! Open the door!" Someone shouted from the other side. It was a feminine voice, like the one earlier who had slapped me across the face.

My fingers tightened reflexively at the memory and my jaw clenched. I'd have to pay her back for that some other time though. Right now my escape was more important than revenge over a minor infraction. _Right, and the fact that she tried to gas me to death doesn't warrant a major ass kicking? Not right now anyway..._

"Get out of there!" She shrieked angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "_You're _the one who locked me in here." I retorted irritably. _Like I'm going to walk out the door and back into a jail cell. _

Under the current circumstances, that wasn't all that far off. There was no other way out but through that door as far as I could tell. I'd be a sitting duck in here, waiting for them to come and get me out, unless I found another way.

_There has to be a maintenance hatch or something in here. _I was walking back towards the inner chamber and examining my surroundings for an alternate route out of here, when the building shuddered. I stopped short, listening intently to the muffled noises coming from outside.

_Missile and gunfire._ Weapon was firing on Junon harbor.

At that moment the floor jerked out from beneath me as the far wall of the chamber burst into flame and splintering metal. My ears rang painfully from the deafening pitch of the explosion as a plume of heat and force hurled me backwards. I crashed to the floor by the door, and as everything was succumbing an empty darkness, a curious face materialized behind the mask of the guard that had dropped the keys.

_They were glowing red...his eyes were glowing red._

* * *

"Ok, ok, time for plan B. Let's run to the airport." Cait Sith announced quickly, as Barret trailed on his heels. 

_Ah yes, the infamous plan B. _I watched intently from a distance as the two fought their way through the crowd, providing cover fire when need be, and keeping them within sight at all times. There was more than just a little risk in this for myself, and I secretly hoped that I had not just made the biggest mistake in my entire life. One might think that couldn't be possible, considering the extent of my last most heinous mistake, but I felt distinctly more filthy in this particular case; for once, I think I would honestly take every last bit of blame if something went wrong, and no one would try and stop me.

Barret was immensely displeased at this new development, which evidently reeled me back to reality as he was cursing Cait Sith's name with a vengeance. Not that I blamed him in the least bit. "Why the airport? An' leave Tifa back there?"

"Trust me, trust me. We gotta take a chance." He replied earnestly.

_Yes, of course. Trust that Vincent Valentine did his part and that Tifa was exceptionally flexible, otherwise she'll be dead. _I could throttle him right then and there, if I weren't trying to remain anonymous, or wasn't so wracked with guilt that I could barely refrain from breaking into tears.

Just then a news reporter - a rather scrawny, youthful looking news reporter - nabbed Barret and Cait as they were passing by. "I know you're in a hurry, but please, if I could have a word..."

The look on Barret's face was enough to bring out a smile even from me. He was on the verge of imploding, "Shu' up. I'm in a hurry!" He snapped and brushed her roughly aside.

The reporter made a strangled, groaning noise as she ran after the uncooperative bear of a man. "Don't make so much noise... It's me, ME! Yuffie!" She insisted urgently in his ear.

Barret halted sharply and squinted down at her suspiciously. "The hell are you doin' here?"

She frowned impatiently. "Rescuing your sorry ass, that's what."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "But, weren't you guys locked up too?"

"The key word here being _were._" She emphasized and went running off into the crowd. "I'll explain later. Now we gotta get to the airport."

Cait Sith was right behind her. "To the launch pad!" He announced shrilly.

They had yet to notice me hovering amidst them in a deceiving Shin-Ra uniform as I followed closely behind. It would never occur to them that I, of all people, was disguised in anything but my regular attire. It was hard enough convincing myself that I was not actually in some horrendous nightmare, and that this was really happening. Only Cait Sith was aware of my identity, as it had been his idea and his incessant begging that had finally prodded me into play along in this crazy charade, if only to shut him up.

_Or perhaps it was for her..._ My own traitorous thoughts had another opinion on the matter, one which I was refusing to acknowledge still. And yet, I knew that not even the incredible annoyance that was Cait Sith at times could not possibly put me in a Shin-Ra uniform. It would take much more than that, and it had, and it turned out that the robotic feline was not only gifted at espionage, but he was also very talented at persuasion.

Thus I was hiding behind the visor of a helm that smelled of human perspiration and greasy hair, and was wearing a fabric that was obviously not designed with comfort in mind. The deal was that I remain anonymous to the others while I carried out my task, and until I was safely free of the suit or arousing any suspicion, thus no one but Cait Sith would know of my uncharacteristic participation in his dressing up scheme. No one that is, but one other possibly, whom I had ambiguously tipped off to my identity while dropping a pair of keys at her feet before leaving her to what could possibly be death.

Gun shots alerted me back to the present. We were being met with hostility at the docking bay. Not surprising, considering the entire place was up in arms. I ducked swiftly into the shadows, avoiding everything that came my way. From my place behind them, I could just make out Barret's gravely voice barking an inquiry I'd not honestly expected to hear.

"Where's that skinny ass Vince?"

I stopped momentarily, stunned that my comrade in arms had actually noticed my absence, at which point a guard collided into me. My reflexes saved me from an unfortunate fall, though the same could not be said for the other party. I hastened away from the scene, ignoring the irritable ranting of the Soldier on the ground, and pretended not to notice the narrow look Cait Sith directed towards me as I slipped into the shadows once again.

_Close, but no cigar. _

An argument erupted immediately following, concerning the location of the launch pad and numerous shots taken at the robotic cat, who was sputtering in a feeble attempt to explain himself before Barret dismembered him. A battle ensued as three Shin-Ra lackeys engaged them. Barret snapped something at the Cait Sith before letting fly with a flurry of bullets, some of which narrowly missed me. While I arduously dodged his fliers, I took down a few guards on my own.

Cait Siths technique of rescue and escape left little to be desired, evidently. His little attempt and fooling the enemy wasn't really working, and who knows what was going on up in the gas chamber now as we dallied down below. Would Tifa escape long enough for us to get to her before the enemy did? Would she die slowly, as Scarlet had intended, unable to reach the keys? Did I _drop _the keys too far away?

All of this was going through my mind as I trailed after the others, maintaining a casual eye on Barret's hulking figure as he shoved his way towards the ship in the lead of the trio. They were almost there, and I would be right behind them. If all had gone according the plan, Cid and Nanaki would already be onboard and ready to sail the high winds. _If _everything went according to plan.

**_Got to believe, friend, got to believe. _**

_How can I? I have long since lost faith in people..._

_**Come on now, can't you feel it?**_

_What?_

_**Clearly, you're not paying close attention. **_

It happened so quickly and unexpectedly that I immediately collapsed onto the ground. I hadn't even reached the ship yet, and the others were already climbing onboard. My skull burst with splitting pain and the intense sensation of adrenaline fear pulsated through my veins. A rapid beat echoed in my ears, terrified yet strong and focused. The sensation was so alien to me that I knew almost instantly that these were not my own feelings, but someone else's.

**_See? _**Prompted the demon inside. **_You can hear it too... Tifa's heart is strong, isn't it? It always beats strong when she's fighting for survival. There's no time to think of him when her life is on the line, that's why. _**

I groaned, struggling to my feet. _I've got to reach the ship. Before it takes off._

_**Yes, you do. Tifa can handle herself you know...I think. **_

* * *

Meanwhile... 

My eyelids fluttered open abruptly and I blinked at my surroundings in confusion. I sat up, rubbing my throbbing forehead as I hazily reflected on what had landed me here and why. It all came rushing back to me as I spied the gaping hole in the wall of the chamber; the attempted execution, Scarlet, the missile attack - everything.

I bolted to my feet, heedless of the sudden eruption of pain through the core of my body, and dashed for the opening in the wall. Right when I had begun to climb, something flickered in the back of my mind, like a sixth sense of being watched by some unknown presence. It was odd and familiar at the same time, but before I could delve deeper into its meaning, the feeling was gone. I was brought back to my senses by the sensation of a dull burning in my side and warm blood trickling down my skin.

The torn and ragged edges of the steel wall had mercilessly scraped me open as I had pulled myself up, and I had sustained several injuries. Where the metal was still hot it burned my hands, and I bit back a scream as I gave one final heave. I collapsed on the outside of the dome shaped chamber, wincing as I stared tiredly up at the looming abomination in the sky.

_Meteor... _

After a time I kindly reminded myself that if I didn't get off of here soon, the bad guys would drag me back inside and all the pain and suffering I'd just gone through would be for nothing. So I sat up reluctantly and surveyed the area for an escape. The roof tapered off vertically at the base, making scaling the wall a difficult task, but as far as I could see it was also my only option. There was a lip where I could plant my feet if I could get to it without falling, so I began to gingerly scoot my way downwards, gripping the roof with the rubber soles of my boots. I dropped down when I could no longer hold myself in place do to the sharp decline of the wall, and swayed dangerously on the edge.

Someone hailed me from above abruptly, and I glanced up in surprise. Two blue clad Shin-Ra infantry were pursuing me down the wall, only they were taking it too fast. I had just enough time to slide out of the way as the first lost his footing and fell with a gut wrenching scream. After that, the second was none too eager to follow his comrade and commenced clinging in place for dear life.

Meanwhile, I was able to climb down from the edge and drop the remainder of the distance onto the Sister Ray cannon. The landing was not the smoothest I'd ever executed. In fact, I wound up in a crumpled heap with a sore ankle and a bruised bum. I was up and running almost as soon as I hit the ground though, wounds and all.

Gunfire and bullet ricochet resounded loudly through out the entire base of Junon. Less noticeable was the shouting of officers and civilians below as they fled for cover or belted out orders. It was like watching a nest of ants as a disaster struck. Little blue soldiers scrambled in every direction, sometimes tripping over one another, and probably shooting their own men on more than one occasion.

There was no sign of Weapon anywhere however. Had Rufus managed to repel the attack? It seemed almost too good to be true, but Barret had mentioned that the President had plans to meet Weapon head on. Maybe he had succeeded after all.

I was nearing the end of the barrel when a voice rang out behind me, crisp and clear. "This little game of cat and mouse ends here." Scarlet declared.

A shiver ran up my spine as I turned to face her. I held her gaze with mine, unflinching, and waited.

The blonde vixen-wannabe advanced a few cautious steps. "The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below still might be pretty exciting." She laughed haughtily.

My fingers twitched at my sides, itching to knock that stupid look of her face. I don't know _what _her problem was, but she was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Stuck up to the end." She huffed. For someone in stiletto heels, she moved with surprising swiftness. I had underestimated her too, and for that I earned a firm slap across the face.

The blow jarred me back to reality sharply, and I pinned her with a furious glare, "Quit slapping me you old wench!" I retaliated with as much, if not more, speed and caught her off guard. _I'm not playing by your cat fight rules, _I thought angrily.

I struck her solidly in the nose with a flawless right hook, reveling in the satisfying crunch that followed, and watched with secret delight as the red dressed devil staggered back in shock. Her trembling hands lifted hastily to catch the streams of blood gushing down her mouth as she let out a horrified cry.

She scrambled awkwardly to her feet in a vain attempt to maintain at least some of her wounded pride. "God! I can't stand it anymore!" She shrieked. With one hand clamped over her nose, the other violently signaled for the guards. "Now it's time to pay up. Take her away, and if you don't settle down I really _will _drop you."

An overwhelming sense of panic grabbed me as I realized that I had no where to run, and the two infantry were advancing quickly on my position. Even if I did manage to take them on by myself, I'd be a sitting duck out here and they could keep sending more until I collapsed in exhaustion.

"Run! Run to the end of the canon!" Somewhere a vaguely familiar voice beckoned.

I spun around in surprise, searching for the source. An enormous air ship with massive, thundering wind propellers rose majestically into view, drowning out the panicked voices behind me. A single rope dangling from the almost invisible deck as it glided towards the canon. Without wasting another second I sprinted down the last part of the barrel, crossing my fingers as I did, and sprang from the edge.

The rope was within reach, but as the speed of descent and gravity came into play, I was slipping rapidly to the end. At the last possible moment I summoned up enough strength to slow to an agonizing stop, my hands raw from the rope burns. It had gone completely through the fabric of my gloves, searing the flesh on my palms to the point where they were soaking the coiled fiber cord with blood.

As the ship slowly accelerated away from Junon harbor, I bit down hard on my lip and tried not to look down at the crushing oceanic waves below. I forced my head up. Seeing Barret hailing to me from above made me smile for the first time and I felt a renewed energy course through my body.

_I'm going to make it. _

Barret gingerly heaved the rope up, taking care not to jar it too much and accidently break my hold in process. That would definitely put a damper on the afternoon after having gotten this far. Thankfully, I maintained my grip and at last was within reach of Barret's hand. Together we managed to dragged my battered body over the railing where I collapsed onto the wooden floorboards with a tremendous sigh of alleviation.

"You okay?" He asked anxiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, my hands kinda hurt. But forget about that, what's all this about?" I gestured to the ship curiously, allowing my eyes to examine it more closely now that I was safe and secure onboard and not hanging from a rope for dear life.

"Ask 'im." Barret thrust his thumb over his shoulder.

Cait Sith came bounding out from behind him then. He had been completely invisible before. "We can catch up on the details later. In any case, the airship, Highwind, is now yours." He announced.

Barret whirled around at him. "Dammit! Why didn't ya tell me you could fly an airship! I thought... ...Tifa was gone for sure."

I felt a twist of guilt beneath my chest at the concern thickly woven into Barret's quiet words. He was such a good friend, and I was so ungrateful. _Because you can't bare to think of anyone but him now... What's happened to me all of a sudden?_

"Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy." The robotic cat reasoned. "Come on. Everyone is waiting!"

My heart skipped a beat and I jerked upright. "The others? The others are here?" I breathed, my excitement getting the better of me. This was the first time I realized that they were gone. I hadn't even given a second thought to their whereabouts when I woke up in the Junon lab after being out for 7 days.

"Yeah." Barret called from over his shoulder as he followed Cait Sith inside.

I dashed after them anxiously, pushing aside the fact that I was in pain and wanted to curl up and sleep on the floor. My mind was on one track right now, and that was the people waiting for us on the bridge. I had a lot of worrying and concern to make up for, considering I'd all but forgotten about them up till now.

We reached the bridge, or the cockpit (_whatever they call it)_, and everyone was waiting on the other side with welcoming smiles. Cid beamed the brightest of them all, launching himself at me with a glow of pride that at first I didn't understand.

"Welcome to my airship, the Highwind." He announced proudly, spreading his arm in demonstration of its greatness.

I paused, glancing around furtively at the over all emptiness of the _massive _cockpit. There seemed to be a serious lack of crew in relation to the size of the airship.

"What's wrong?" Cid demanded. "You should be more excited than that!"

Nanaki shook his head lightly. "Cid..."

"Yeah..." The poor man looked absolutely deflated by that.

I smiled weakly at him, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. "I think we need more crew." I said sympathetically and immediately embarked on a search through out the ship for the missing members. It didn't take long to round them all up. Most of them were more than willing to help after I convinced them that, no, Barret wasn't really going to string them up by their thumbs and torture them mercilessly for being Shin-Ra scum.

Everyone met back on the bridge again to discuss our plan of action hence forth. There was a heavy veil of hopelessness hanging in the air and drawing the silence out till I wanted to scream. They were looking at me; waiting, hoping. Why was I suddenly nominated as leader? Wasn't there someone here more qualified?

No one had been as close to Cloud as I had. The agreement had obviously been unanimous, judging by all the expectant gazes staring my way. I was Cloud's second in command, so it was my job to take over in his absence, but the bitter truth of it all was that I really only just followed him because he was an obsession - an object of the past that I wanted to keep within reach because it was my last link.

"Do you think we aren't strong enough without Cloud? Do you think we can't save the planet alone?" Nanaki asked morbidly. His eyes shown dully, almost lifeless.

I shook my head softly, raking together all of my thoughts into a remotely comprehensible heap as I sought for an answer. "Meteor is coming. Weapon is on the rampage..." I trailed off tiredly and examined the burns in my palms. _I should really do something about that... _I lifted my head with a sigh, "At a time like this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do...no idea at all."

Barret frowned deeply. "Get a hold of yourself Tifa! C'mon, let's think about this! No way we can get offa this train we're on!" He said fiercely.

It was no use. Deep inside I think I'd already given up, and for what? Someone I hadn't seen for seven years? Five years? I'm not even sure how long it was now. Someone that I was so worried about I'd probably give my life to see him better, and for what? I don't know. I was failing everyone...even him.

"...If only Cloud was here, everything would be fine. Cloud would... Stand that cocky little way he did, and tell us what to do. He'd say, 'Everything's under control, Tifa'." The words were like poison as they fell off my lips. I was stunned that I'd allowed them to come out at all.

"Tifa! When'd you become such a wimp!" Barret demanded.

_At least someone has his head together, unlike me. _I shook my head miserably. "I'm sorry Barret. I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm just so depressed."

Cid shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "You know, I can't say I really disliked the guy." He began roughly, "Gotta admit he was a strange dude. Just when you thought he was smart, he'd show how stupid he was."

I smirked dryly. _So true..._

The blonde pilot continued, "Everything about him from his movements to his speech were kind of odd. Knowin' what I do now, I can see why he was that way." He trailed off thoughtfully for a moment. His shoulders shrugged, "Well, as long as you stay alive, you might see him again some day. So cheer up, sis."

_If only it were that easy. _

Cid perked up a bit suddenly. "If we could find out where he is, the Highwind'll get us there in no time." He ventured.

"Maybe," Nanaki mused, "Cloud is still where the ground cracked and swallowed him up. Buried in the depths of the underground."

"Deep within the earth..." I murmured softly. "Are you talking about the lifestream?"

"The lifestream sometimes gushes out to the surface from cracks in the ocean floor. I heard that such a place exists. Maybe, just maybe Cloud's-" Nanaki was abruptly cut off by the wailing of a co-pilot in training.

"Captain!" He cried in panic.

Cid winced slightly. "Sorry Tifa," He said to me as his features twisted in a scowl, "but I've got to show this moron how to land the ship before he rams us into a mountain." The pilot stalked off with a determined gate, and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw the co-pilot shiver.

"I've heard that Mideel is close to such a place." Nanaki continued abruptly from where he left off. "That's as good a place as any to start."

I nodded curtly. "Right. Then that's where we'll go. Everyone alright with that?"

There was low, apathetic murmur of agreement and then the group slowly dispersed through out the cockpit and the rest of the ship. I was left alone, standing at the front and watching the blur of the landscape below as we took off again. It melted together in a watercolor picture that was terribly mesmerizing right now.

"Hey Tif, you might wanna get patched up." Barret mentioned.

I turned absentmindedly towards him. He had been watching me, probably concerned. Who wouldn't be after the kind of behavior I was exhibiting? "Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I should probably say hello to everyone too. I had forgotten about them... I was so worried when I realized that I had forgotten them, even though at the time I knew they were alright."

He smirked. "We was worried 'bout you too."

"You shouldn't be." I said quietly and started to walk off. "I'm not much help to you guys..." If he had caught the last part, he didn't show it, so I kept going.

_I'm nothing without Cloud around. He gives me the strength to fight. Right?_

I wasn't certain anymore.

* * *

She was wandering aimlessly with that distant glint in her eyes while blood soaked her shirt from numerous shallow lacerations along her abdomen, and her hands lay open, covered in burns. Oddly, none of that seemed to be a top priority to her. Instead, she was visiting with Cait Sith for what looked like a leisure chit chat. 

I shook my head slightly. _Foolish.. _She was beaten and tired, and what was she doing? Making sure _we _were alright.

The flaming orange feline caught the flicker of movement and I abruptly met his curious gaze. He had spied me watching her. _Speaking of foolish..._

"Extraordinary." He murmured. "Isn't she?"

"She is too dependent." I ascertained stoically and avoided the petty urge to look back her way. It was clear where her heart was, so why I had any interest at all in her person was beyond me. She was no more than a fighting companion.

Nanaki smirked. "Aren't we all?"

I cast a casual glance his way, gauging him carefully. "You think so?"

He flicked his tail in a knowing way as he regarded me with cunning eyes. "You know so." Argued the beast. "As do I. We are nothing without Cloud."

I grunted. "Maybe." I muttered quietly, hiding behind a cold, emotionless mask. _I depend on no one. _

**_Pardon? _**

_I put up with you, _I retorted balefully.

**_Right, and you'd be a rotting corpse without me. _**

_And I'd be happy_. My irritation at the demon must have shown for Nanaki was giving me an odd, calculating look, as if he could read both our minds if he gazed deep enough. The flames on the end of his tail seemed to burn even brighter than usual.

"You seem despondent." Said the feline, or whatever he was.

I disguised the inward groan at Nanaki's subtle meddling, clearing my throat evasively, and for once in my life I was grateful that Tifa had invaded my space. "So glad you are alright, Tifa."

She had snuck up behind us while we exchanged guarded looks and silent threats. Or rather, I did. Nanaki was always careful to remain neutral, neither taunting or reacting. He was simply thoughtful and curious. I suppose that is why he had so subtly taken up residence within my vicinity. The creature undoubtedly found me simply fascinating, if only for the fact that I had a demon infestation and a surgically attached metal gauntlet for a left hand.

Tifa flashed me a smile and nodded towards Nanaki in greeting. "Me too." She said, the exhaustion evident in her voice. "I was worried about you guys."

"Completely unnecessary." Nanaki announced politely. "We owe that largely to Cait Sith, of course. You were in far greater danger than we were."

The smile died on her lips. "Hmm, yeah. I guess so." She admitted reluctantly. Her forehead wrinkled thoughtfully and she looked at me directly, "Cait Sith said I should ask you about the guard who dropped the key?"

Nanaki's bushy brow's perked up at that and he slid his eyes at me skeptically. "What's this?" He inquired.

Tifa frowned slightly, cycling through her thoughts methodically. "It's just...the guard dropped a key in front of me, before he left the gas chamber. I would've died if not for that." Her eyes slid towards mine again suspiciously while the gears kicked into motion behind them.

I felt my muscles tighten reflexively as images of a stuffed mog burning at the stake filled my head. He would pay so dearly for this when I got my hands on him. Unfortunately, the present situation was far too dire for me to spend my time fantasizing of all the different ways one could torture a computerized cat, or maybe I'd just take my case to the man behind the controls. Either way, _someone _would pay.

"Vincent?" Tifa echoed uncertainly, concern etched in the creases of her brow. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted quickly, hopefully closing the subject for debate, but knowing Tifa that was highly unlikely. "I couldn't even begin to fathom what I could possibly tell you about the guard who dropped the keys. Perhaps you should speak with Cait Sith again." His name rolled off my tongue with more emphasis than I intended, taking me perilously close to the edge of discovery.

The confusion vanished from her eyes and she looked at me clearly now, nodding in understanding. "I see." She murmured. "You're probably right. Maybe I should go talk to him again." She smiled faintly at Nanaki and waved a brief goodbye, before pivoting slowly on her heel and walking away with a noticeable limp in her gate.

"You should tend to your wounds." I said absentmindedly as she left.

Her head twitched slightly and her stride slowed, indicating that she had heard, but she continued on as if she hadn't. She passed the robotic cat without a word and exited the cockpit to what destination is anyone's guess, though I suspect it was to pay a visit to the air sick girl throwing up on Cid's precious cargo bay. I would hate to be the fellow nominated for clean up.

Nanaki was staring after her oddly, his held titled to the side. "Now what do you suppose that was about?" He asked, cautiously speculating. "She was acting a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Indeed." I responded shortly.

He quirked his brow again, "Indeed." He repeated with an edge of awareness. "I suppose she's not sure whether to be furious with you or grateful."

If the fire cat didn't know before, he certainly could ascertain from the way I sharply glanced his way that he was onto something. I had unwittingly played right into his scheme, and now I was struggling for a hand hold as I fell deeper into an inescapable hole. "Pardon?" I managed coolly.

Nanaki grinned. "You think I don't know?" He challenged in mild amusement, and scoffed. "Come now, you were missing in action when the rest of us were each doing our respective parts. It's only logical that you must have been said guard."

I sighed deeply and gave up any attempt at denying the accusation. It was clear that he had all his information in perfect order, and quite possibly he'd even seen me in the act of sneaking onboard before I had a chance to change back into my regular attire. There would be no fooling him. "Not a word." I grated out evenly.

He chuckled. "On my honor as warrior and defender of the Cosmo Canyon." He swore sincerely, "but perhaps you should speak with her?"

"And why would I want to do that?" I inquired drearily.

Nanaki had this remarkable immunity to my belligerence and frigid reception of needling. So much that he seemed to grin more and more the harder I tried to keep him out. It was becoming maddening.

**_You know, between her and the feline, they've got you wrapped around their fingers quite neatly. _**

_Your opinion is not invited._

_**It never is.**_

"She might want to thank you, or yell at you. Smoothen the edges." Nanaki suggested. "Or maybe I'm just looking too deeply into this?"

"Most definitely." I replied icily.

**_Ha, I can do better than that. You've already proven a worthy counselor, and I dare say she might need some counseling right now. You know you want to._**

A growl emitted from the base of my throat and I barely refrained from lashing out at the nearby wall. I cast a narrow, warning glance in Nanaki's direction before whirling away and stalking out of the bridge. The door shut softly behind me, my control having returned, and I let out a strangled breath of air as I slumped back against the for an instant.

_Leave her be._

_**I'm just looking out for our well-being. **_

_You mean yours, _I shot back.

**_You wound me. I'm as much a part of you as you are me, and she is obviously important to us, otherwise she would not so readily enter your thoughts on a regular basis. _**He chuckled smoothly. **_Your thoughts are also mine, boy. Don't forget that. _**

_Go back to your hole, demon. _

_**Go talk to her. I won't get in the way. **_

I grasped the railing beside me for support as I swerved dangerously at the edge of the grating stair case, my head swimming from the strain of the demon's power. My eyes closed tightly for a moment as I re-acclimated myself to the physical world and slowly descended into the cargo bay. It was conveniently quiet here, if you managed to filter out the rumbling of the engines down below, and more importantly it was empty.

The presence was lingering in the back of my mind, taunting me still, but I effectively kept him at bay now. Lately he had grown more restless, as if changing, but he refused to indulge any information regarding this shift in his persona. Perhaps it was another transformation in the making, waiting to be released. If it was, it would be immensely powerful, and thus even more difficult to control.

"Urgh...hey," A young, child-like voice beckoned weakly from a corner behind two large, wooden crates. Yuffie's face peaked out from behind one, gesturing with her head for me to come over.

I hesitated, having had enough human and demon interaction both for one day, but the way in which she was twitching implied that it might actually be urgent. Perhaps it concerned Tifa. I slowly approached while maintaining a safe distance between us.

Yuffie smiled dryly, "Don't get your briefs in a bunch." She grumbled, "I don't have that kinda distance...ugh." She doubled over, her hands braced against her knees, and groaned in pain. After it was evident that this was only a false alarm she slowly straightened herself again.

"Yes?" I drawled impatiently.

Her head tilted up at me, "Uh, yeah." She fumbled nervously, "Well, I was actually kinda hoping Barret would come down, not you, but..."

I rolled my eyes wearily. "Is there something you want or am I wasting my time here?"

She groaned. "Gawd your such a snob, Vince. I just thought...well, you know...Tifa's kinda sad and I'm definitely no good at cheerin' her up. S'maybe you could try...?" Yuffie paused, shifting closer to the crate, as if to avoid an oncoming attack. "She...she's up on deck, just incase you're interested."

_When did I become Avalanche's official shrink? _No one was even supposed to know that Tifa and I had shared a conversation back in Icicle Village, or that we were even remotely close, which we certainly weren't. Yet it seemed oddly enough like some secret had sprang up in their dreams and now everyone somehow _knew_ that we were, in fact, closer than we were allowing ourselves to believe.

The cold hard truth buried beneath all o f my denial was suddenly staring me in the face now, and I was looking away shamefully. I _was _worried about her, and I _did _want to help, but admitting it to the world was not something I did easily. Not to mention, I was so guilt ridden for leaving her chained down in a gas chamber, that I was a little embarrassed to show my face. The counter on my sins was off the charts, and I was trying to add another one at this very moment by pretending that I didn't care.

"Uh...you ok?" Yuffie's wide, bright eyes were suddenly staring up at me in cautious bewilderment. "You like kinda disturbed...or somethin'."

I scowled slightly over the collar of my cloak. "Your analysis is not far off the mark." I muttered and before she had a chance to respond, I was crossing the metal bridge to the door that led up on deck, _and to my impending doom._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **And then there was a massive cliff hanger... I realized after typing this up, that it would definitely have to be split into two parts, unlike the first little bit I did, because all of a sudden I'm at 6000(make that 7000) words and I've still got a lot to do. I'm going to start work on the second part immediately, so it shouldn't take long for me to get that out.

Anyway, this idea just sort of came up out of the blue. After reading the script I came to several conclusions: First, they _really _botched the translation, and Second, there were some parts that just flat out didn't make sense. "Let's leave Tifa in the gas chamber while we go abduct an airship because we all know she's got lungs of steal and will be perfectly all right as they gas her to death" - I got to thinking that since Cait Sith seemed to have a plan going on, that perhaps the guard was his lackey(I can't understand why else Cait would be so UN-concerned while Tifa is suffocating in a gas chamber, unless he somehow knew that she had a way out - how does a guard drop the keys so conveniently in front of her anyway?), and then I just decided to throw Vincent in because it would be help with building the relationship between him and Tifa. Now, if Cait Sith can dress up as a fat guy and fool people, than Vincent can pass off for a Shin-Ra guard for a cameo. Also, I'd just like to point out that I'm not entirely sure WHERE the others are when Tifa wakes up in the lab in Junon with Barret. They're not there! I'm guessing they're locked up somewhere, and that Cait Sith gets them out, but I don't know, so I just made it up as I went.

I also smoothed out some of the dialogue(some of it makes no sense in the script), as well as adding my own twist - aka, no cat fighting - Tifa decks the blonde bimbo like she really _ would _have. Heh, anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with how this came out, even though it's not really finished yet. You like perhaps? I sincerely hope so.

Leave a review too, if it was good enough to keep you till the end.

Take care everyone,

Faerlyte


	3. Facing Truth: Part 2

**Facing Truth: Part 2**

Incase you've forgotten, the perspective switches between Vincent and Tifa at each line break. It starts from Vincent's point of view. Read and enjoy!

* * *

The metal stairs were quite loud. Irritatingly loud, I had decided. This observation was, of course, certainly not accentuated by my already irksome mood. Damn four legged felines and their arrogant, intuitive nature. Not to forget their annoying habit of curiously sticking their nose in places they didn't belong. At the rate I was building hatred, I'd be serving overtime in hell. 

I halted before the door and stared at it. Maybe I was hoping it would miraculously solidify and therefore prevent me from entering the open deck. That wasn't going to happen, nor was my conscience going to leave on vacation. No, I was here for the entire show, and I didn't even know what the hell it was about.

_Something concerning...Tifa_. I frowned slightly, and pondered walking away. As far as I was concerned, there was nothing to talk about, was there? So what if she was leaving a blood trail and refusing to tend to the matter? I alone had enough issues to deal with: happily accepting others was not one of my virtues.

Only, I had not budged nor flinched an inch from where my feet were now firmly planted before that door. Clearly, my logic was somehow mis-constructed, or maybe a wire in my brain had been crossed and the message just wasn't going through anymore. Or maybe I was hopelessly seeking a way out when there was none. I'd committed myself by coming this far, and I'd be damned if I quit now. Vincent Valentine did not _quit_.

It was the very notion of such a deplorable thing that set me back on track.

With renewed confidence, I gave the doorhandle a decisive turn and slipped outside quietly. Not that it was necessary with the engines creating a skull rattling roar that drowned out any and all sounds. It occurred to me, as the door closed behind me and the wind rushing passed threatened to throw all of my possessions in disarray, that speaking under these conditions would be difficult, if not impossible.

Hesitation and doubt began gnawing away at my resolve. If we couldn't understand each other amidst this racket, clearly there was no point in me staying.

Yet, there she was, alone and leaning tiredly against the railing with a thick, loosely bound stream of dark hair dancing behind her, and my feet would not obey. She was completely beautiful, despite the condition of her bruised body and the lines of stress along her face. Her hands tightened around the railing at something that displeased her and her chin fell with a sigh, but she didn't turn.

The picture she made struck a chord in my memory and suddenly I saw a young man in a tailored suite, his black hair cut short and his expression grieved, standing in her place. Seeing my younger self again after so long was a sobering experience. It made me realize just how similar Tifa was to the Vincent of the past, and how much she surely suffered for it.

I recognized suddenly the danger that I was putting myself into and the possible consequences, but then, risks had to be taken in life, and this one was worth it, if only for her sake. As someone who would understand her and could give advice, I felt it my duty to help. She had certainly earned that much.

Tifa was looking down at her hands again as I walked up behind her. Just the sight of the damage was painful. There were unshed tears in her eyes as she studied the ghastly tissue with an odd sort of fascination. Her face creased in sorrow and then she looked up at me, as if she'd known all along that I was there. "Do you think me awful?"

Well, so much for not being able to understand her.

"Never." I answered and gently grasped her hands, palms up. She had to be in a moderate amount of pain, judging by the extent of her injuries. Without hesitation I cast the spell that was waiting at my finger tips and watched with relief as her injuries healed and the lines of pain disappeared from her face. Now there was only grief and confusion.

"You bear too much for us and tend yourself too little." I chastised. "You cannot hope to last against all that we face if you continue to disregard your own heart for the sake of our safety. Let us take care of ourselves for a while."

Tifa bowed her head in shame and drew her hands away. She gazed down at the ocean far below. "But I've let everyone down." She murmured. "I'll keep doing it too, if it's for Cloud."

I rested my hands, human and mechanical alike, upon the railing beside her. "They will understand." I told her calmly. "And you have not let anyone down."

She shook her head. "But I have." She insisted and bit her lip. "I can't lead you. A leader has to constantly be thinking about the situation at hand and the lives of those around him, and all I can think about is...is if Cloud is alright, and if I'll ever see him again." A tear escaped, rolling down the side of her face and then falling onto the wind to be taken away. "I forgot about everyone, I was so caught up in what happened to him."

"We can take care of ourselves, Tifa." I reminded her. "You must stop worrying about us and take care of yourself once in a while. Follow your heart - you've been selfless long enough."

"I wish it were that simple." She said morosely, "but it's never simple. Sometimes what your heart wants, you can't have, and sometimes you don't even know _what _it wants."

I smiled nostalgically. "You are young still. Given time, you will realize the truth. Now isn't exactly the prime time to be sorting out the confusions of one's heart besides." I advised. "Impatience will not make the answers come any quicker. I was...the same way."

Tifa abruptly turned to face me, her eyes wide with uncertainty and anxiousness. "How did you survive, Vincent? How did you survive, knowing that the person you loved and adored was more in love with someone else?"

My blood went cold and stiff. I stared long and hard into the void of memories that encompassed my past, seeking out that very answer. It had been staring me in the face whenever I saw my reflection.

"I didn't." There. I had finally faced the truth of my existence and in doing so probably destroyed any hope that she had for herself of ever obtaining the happiness she desired. How did one survive? I certainly didn't know, and I wouldn't advise her to use my strategy.

But she did not flinch or even seem to notice the implication behind it. On the contrary, she stepped closer and slowly wove her fingers through the metal claws of my gauntlet hand; it was closest to her, that's why, but she nary even flinched at what must have been a frigid touch.

Tifa gazed up at me with her warmest, comforting smile. "No." She declared fervently. "Whatever you might think, you did survive. You wouldn't be here with us if you hadn't."

_Perhaps not, but my heart is in a state of disrepair such as has never been seen in this world._ I could have said it aloud, but I was not about to yield to another weakness. To admit that I possessed a heart at all would be going well beyond the boundary which I myself had created. I was a thing of darkness now, not a human being. That life was behind me.

Tifa seemed to see more in that short span of time than what little she'd been able to ascertain of me in the course of weeks. It showed in the transformation of her eyes from kind and gentle to the fiercely concerned determination that she so often wore when something was terribly wrong.

"Vincent," She spoke firmly, "if you allow and encourage yourself to be perceived as a monster, then that is what you will become. But it doesn't have to be, and I don't think I could survive it if you did become that."

I frowned darkly. Wasn't it I who was supposed to be giving guidance? How had our roles been switched so suddenly and without my knowing? Her words had a truth to them of course. They usually did, but I wasn't about to give her such an easy victory. I wasn't about to pay attention to the fear she exhibited when she admitted just how important I was to her.

"Do not concern yourself with me." I retorted coolly and spun away towards the door. "I am not worthy of your feelings."

She caught me as I was going inside, one hand wrapped firmly around my wrist, unyielding. I stopped reluctantly and glanced with a show of impatience over my shoulder at her.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, frustrated.

Tifa quickly shut the door behind us and straightened to her full height. "I want you to show me that there's still hope." She answered, her gaze hard and demanding. "I'm not as strong as some people. I don't think I can do it alone, but if you overcome this, than I know I will too. Will you do that for me? We can fight together if you want."

I looked away despondently and felt my chest tighten. "You will find him, Tifa." I said softly. "You will find him and you will have nothing to fight because you will have what you desire." Then I left her standing there, and I didn't dare look back to see the hurt that was undoubtedly written over her face. It would have torn away the illusion that I had created around myself to excuse what I was and what I was allowing myself to become.

It was better to be alone and separate from the world than to suffer the pain of loss again.

* * *

So that was it then. He just walked away, his cloak furling furiously behind him, and said nothing more. Would he ever see? I was beginning to think that no one could. Surely, Vincent would understand, and yet somehow he'd gotten it all wrong. 

I wrapped my arms around myself and monotonously placed one foot in front of the other. Eventually it would carry me back to the bridge, and back to the suffocating weight of responsibility. No one dared look when I came through the door and crossed the room to the front railing. They must've known from my expression that I was in no mood for encouragement or otherwise.

There was one whose eyes, though averted, somehow bore into my soul even as I stood there brooding however. He had a way of doing that I realized. It was disconcerting at times, and even more so now. Maybe it was my imagination that I could feel his presence and simply my own thoughts revolving around him.

But I didn't really believe that.

My lips twitched faintly at the irony. Here I thought I had been too engrossed with Cloud to care or notice anyone else. Evidently, I was wrong. Vincent was stealing his fare share of the spotlight too.

That was the problem.

Where did that put me now? There was so much that I didn't understand. Once I had thought my feelings so easily defined, and now I was coming to realize how wrong that was. Feelings change and shift, and without any warning at all, and sometimes without any conscious knowledge of it.

I would have to wait, as Vincent said. Wait for my heart to reveal itself, and hopefully I would not make a mistake in the time it would take; hopefully I would not lose something dear before I recognized just how dear it was.

It took nearly an entire day to reach the secluded village of Mideel. I had never even heard of the place, let alone seen it, and no wonder. It was located on an island at the bottom of the map.

On arriving, Barret and Cid accompanied me down to the ground. We walked the last mile to the town, engaging in a few skirmishes along the way. The fiends here were stronger than what we had been facing, but we managed. I was glad for the brief deterrent from the present and was able to smile when we entered the village.

Then everything came crumbling down around me. Who would've thought that our arrival would coincide with a conversation that held such pertinent information as the one we happened to overhear. After talking with the two elder men who had been exchanging said news, we concluded that the young man who'd washed up on their shore recently was very likely to be Cloud, and that his condition was not well.

I didn't even wait for Barret or Cid. Once I had directions to the local clinic I tore of down the street. I didn't hesitate a moment to go in and was harassing the doctor with questions before the poor fellow had a chance to speak.

And then I saw him.

It was awful - completely awful. I was speechless at first, unwilling to trust what my eyes were seeing. The full extent of the damage Cloud had endured in the life stream was more than I had feared. He couldn't make a sound beyond an incomprehensible moan and, though his eyes were opened, they weren't unfocused on anything in the physical world. He was, for all practical purposes, a vegetable.

As the doctor had described, Cloud's mind was far away where no one in the mortal plain could reach him. Only his body remained tied to the living. Something was torn from my own body in that moment. I felt despair to an extent I had never known possible. My knees felt weak, my throat dry, and though I tried to move, nothing would respond.

"Oh Cloud." I whispered his name, pleading hopelessly that this was all some big mistake. That couldn't be Cloud resigned to a wheel chair with no comprehension of what was going on around him. It _couldn't _be. He was the hero, the one who would carry us all to victory - he was everything in my life.

So this was how it was then. Well, if the world thought that was all it took to put Tifa Lockheart down, then it was sorely mistaken.

My mind was made up before I'd scarcely given it any thought. I left the room and met Cid and Barret outside for a briefing on the situation. Their faces were grim as they listened to the news, even sympathetic, but I didn't want their consolation or their pity. That would be admitting defeat.

"I have to stay with him." I announced. There was no room left for debate and they knew that. Neither gave an indication of question, as if they had been expecting it all along. Maybe they had. We couldn't just leave him here alone in that condition, and I was the obvious choice to stay behind.

"If there's anyone who can bring him back, it's you, Tif." Cid proclaimed and gave my shoulder a firm pat. "We'll come back to check on ya, alright?"

I nodded, while inside a voice had begun to say, "Tell Vincent I'm sorry...", but it remained a thought, and then only a fleeting memory.

We exchanged our goodbyes and then I stood at the gates of town, watching their retreating backs as a wave of regret swelled inside me. I sighed, shaking my head and poking angrily at the dirt. It was the right decision, I insisted upon myself. That's why I had made it, right? Not for my own selfish reasons.

There was a little of both involved with the choice I'm afraid. Cloud was my family, my life - the only person I had left in the world who I could remember with. I could never leave him like this when I needed him like I did. There would be no going on for me without Cloud at my side - this was our story.

But was it still the same deep infatuation, or was it something else? My feeling had always been intimate before. When had it begun to changed?

_When he carried her to the grave, and wouldn't let go. _

A light wind had risen and stirred my thoughts back to the present as it drifted past, leaving a chill air in its wake. I pivoted on my heel and strode quietly back to the clinic. I paused before the entrance to look up at the sky and just caught a fleeting glimpse of the Highwind as it vanished beyond the tree tops over head.

I felt anxious suddenly, watching them go. I had not gone to explain to the others why I had stayed behind, and I felt a twinge of regret for having left them so abruptly. What would they think?

My gaze descended to the ground sadly. I know what they thought, and I was just beginning to realize that they were wrong. It wasn't time to face truth though. Cloud came first, and if there was time after, I could deal with where we were in relation to one another.

Whether I would survive the heartbreak was another matter entirely, and one that I was not about to consider until it was absolutely necessary. One step at a time...one step at a time.

* * *

When they left, I did not move. When she did not return with them, I did not question why. There was no need, for that was unspoken knowledge among each of us as Cid relayed the details of their discovery and of Cloud's unfortunate condition. The mood was sullen and dejected all around when he had finished. 

Not only was Cloud gone, but Tifa as well, and she had the most difficult task of all ahead of her. Cloud was our only hope, I'm willing to say, as he was her only hope. If we were to have the slightest chance against Sephiroth, we would need Cloud. It wasn't the only reason she had done it, or even the primary one, but it was in her mind when she made the decision.

To think that I had ventured to say that she would have the happiness she wanted, and that she would never be like I was. Vincent Valentine was not impervious to stupidity it seemed. I had, essentially, put my foot in my mouth, which was _not _something I was accustomed to doing. It serves me right, I suppose, for behaving childishly and speaking before thinking.

I could only hope that Tifa would prevail. If she could have the happiness that eluded me, I believe I might earn myself a little peace. It wouldn't make up for having failed so long ago to prevent the monstrosity that now threatened humanity, but at least I would not have to tally another sin to the list. There might have even been a small satisfaction in it, if not for my own selfish desires. I knew better than to allow that forbidden thought to linger long in the forefront of my mind however.

We had our own predicament to deal with. Our mission was not over - the quest had not paused, though hope was faint.

Truly, this band of heroes was crumbling away and without the foundations to hold us up, it was only a matter of time before the entire thing collapsed. At least Cid had the good sense to keep his wits about him and not show the signs of despair we were all feeling. He never went down without a fight, and if that meant going on alone, he'd probably do it. Maybe it would be enough to keep us together until...until we had reason to believe again.

It would not, however, be enough to win the war.

The pilot posed before weary, hopless faces, and gave the kind of fiery speech that made you wonder why he wasn't a motivational speaker somewhere. Even I was surprised by the vigor and conviction with which he ordered us to, and I quote, "quit the namby pamby moping around and get ready to win this goddamn war", especially given the overwhelming odds we now faced. Cid would give it all he had, knowing that it would never be enough, and he wouldn't flinch. You had to admire that kind of stark raving mad courage. I was half-convinced we would succeed when he was finished telling us off.

Thus we set out for an uncertain future, on a quest to seek out the giant materia before Shin-Ra did something idiotic with it, which was inevitable. It was a wonder the company had managed to thrive this long.

I closed my eyes and sent a fervent hope to whatever deities might be listening that Tifa would somehow succeed. She had the perseverance, but a little help wouldn't be frowned upon. If I could've fought the battle with her, I would have, but that was not my place.

It never would be.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **Well, it's been a while my friends. I was gone from civilization for an entire month and just got back November 12. So, I haven't had a computer in some time and couldn't update anything, but being away this long has helped me in some ways. I'm able to take a fresh look at all of my stories and I'm feeling pretty good about them for once. I'll probably update "the Spear of Ares" next, but I'm not sure how soon.

As to this little piece, I had my mom read over it, and she thought it was great. I think she's out of her mind, but that's me for you. It isn't near as long as Part 1, but then I hadn't planned on it being a 2 part deal. I thought about making it longer, but there's no reason to add anything if what you got serves its purpose, so here it is. There _will _be more coming, at least one more installment, and from there...I have no idea. I might try to make a story in between the lines of Advent Children that's based off of this, though it might be a bit of a stretch.

Take care, and Happy Holidays,

Faerlyte


End file.
